Pain
by xxSilvernitexx
Summary: Sakura's thoughts after her final fight against Sasuke. Rated M for language and Character death.


_Pain_

Sakura's thoughts after her final fight against Sasuke. Rated M for language and Character death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In any way, shape or form.

Pain.

That was what she awoke to. Copious amounts of pain. It raked every nerve, every fibre of her battered, beaten, _broken_ body.

Gasping she pushed herself over, then tried to get up.

That was a mistake, bitting back a scream she managed to push herself into a sitting position leaning against an upturned boulder, taking a breath she found that she couldn't, turning her head she coughed, then spat out a mouth full of blood.

A bitter laugh bubbled its way free of her blood stained lips.

She looked out over the stretch of land that they had fought on, they had actually done a number on the surrounding terrain. It had once been The Valley of the End, not, that anyone would recognise it at the moment, and that in her opinion was the saddest thing about the whole battle.

They had done to the same to themselves as well.

She wondered if Kakashi saw them now, would he recognise them. She didn't think so.

It was pretty pathetic, that they ended up like this.

Really didn't they _specifically_ say that they were _never_ going to end up like the Sannin?

Yeah, that's what she thought too.

Well that plan went down the fucking drain, didn't it?

First, Sasuke went to Sound to get stronger (the bonds he had meant _nothing_ \- the only thing that mattered was his _vengeance_ )

Second, Naruto left on a training trip (he didn't say _goodbye_ , just left her _behind_ \- he didn't even realise he'd _done it_ )

Third, Kakashi went back to ANBU (Clearly S-Rank and above _suicide_ missions meant _more_ to him than his _last_ student)

Fourth, Sakura became the Godaime's apprentice (what was she _supposed_ to do when her team _disintegrated_ into a _billion fucking pieces?_ Just sit there and _cry?_ )

They were taught by the three most _insane_ , _perverted_ and _bad tempered_ people that had made up the most _dysfunctional_ team that had _ever_ come out of Konohagakure no Sato (well they were, at least until Team 7 came along). How the _hell_ anyone could think that they could have a happy ending was _beyond_ her, they weren't meant to live long and happy lives.

Nope, _they_ were going to _die_ , _slowly_ , _painfully_ and _young_ in full knowledge of what was happening and that nothing was going to stop it.

No, that was their _whole fucking life_ in a nutshell.

The only things they excelled at were not things that should be passed on, which was why, when the Godaime told her she was being forced out of ANBU at 19 because she was _too good_ at it for Kami's sake, to get a genin team, Jonin Haruno Sakura hit the roof.

 _Literally_.

The resulting fight between mentor and prodigy was nothing short of spectacular, and for the Ninja corps of Konohagakure no Sato _absolutely_ _fucking terrifying._

Fuck.

Why the _hell_ was she thinking of _shit_ like that, at a _time_ like this? Oh yeah, that was it, she had _no_ chakra left, was _choking_ on her _own_ blood and everything _hurt_ like a _bitch,_ (she was pretty sure that at some point he put a _fucking hole_ in her _chest_ ).What else was new?

That laughter bubbled from her lips again, when had she become so fucking bitter? Was it when Sasuke walked away? Was it when Naruto left? It could have been when her village was razed to the ground by Pein? No, it was when her Mother called her a Demon Whore, she was 12. And like most of the village that she and her team –well most of her team– would fight and die to protect, her mother spat on the Yondaime Hokage's legacy.

Fuck they were blind, (Really how could they not see the resemblance? They looked at it every fucking day. She had worked it out when she was _eight_ for the love of Kami. _That_ was why she was so hard on him, she _knew_ that he could be their generations most powerful Ninja, she _knew_ that it wasn't all sunshine and happiness behind his smile).

 _And_ stupid, (Honestly if any of the people who hated him had even half a brain they would have realized that what they were doing to him was beyond stupid. Really, if he _had_ been that demon then he could of _crushed_ the village in an instant).

In the end none of it mattered, because that traitorous fucking Uchiha struck him down from behind so he could gain the power that his brother had. It had taken them by surprise. And it still tore at her heart, the loss of the one person who had always believed in her.

But that was in the past now, the traitor was now at the bottom of a crater lying in a pool of his own blood.

It was over. The war was over. It had to be, the enemy had lost the last of their major players now.

Admittedly so had Konoha, but they still had enough ninja to keep the village safe, she hoped they did anyway.

Suddenly she laughed again, an image of Shikamaru flashed through her mind, the reaction of him finding out that she had named him Hokage should she not live through this fight, making a shadow of a smile cross her lips for the first time in months.


End file.
